This Pilot Population-Based Cancer Prevention and Control Outreach Program is a central piece of the UMES/UMGCC Partnership's developmental activities. The major component of the proactive outreach Program will focus on cancer prevention and control outreach and clinical trials recruitment (SELECT) for African American men age 45 years and older who are at-risk for prostate cancer. UMES and UMGCC will foster outreach on other cancers occurring at higher rates in African American men in Years 3-5 of the Partnership. This initial effort builds upon previous successful cancer outreach efforts of UMGCC and UMES, which have targeted African American men, including leaders of African American churches and their congregations on the Eastern Shore and in Baltimore City.